


Win-Hyung is Beautiful

by byeongarigege



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cuz Xiaojun made a song for Winwin, Fluff, Includes their Dream Plan Song, M/M, WinXiao, XiaoWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeongarigege/pseuds/byeongarigege
Summary: When Winwin is troubled, Xiaojun is always there for him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 24





	Win-Hyung is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m still struggling to speak and write English so there are a lot of grammatical errors (I am so sorry in advance)  
> I just love how everyone is whipped for our byeongari so here I am XD  
> Hope you guys still find this fun to read despite my poor writing. Thank you!

Xiaojun had always been a fan of Winwin.  
During his trainee days with Hendery and Yangyang, he had always been captivated by the way Winwin’s body moved along with the music.  
Especially after seeing the Traditional Chinese Dance Winwin performed in a special stage in Macau.  
The way his body flowed like water, his face full of emotion, everything about him was just too perfect to be true.  
The performance radiated elegance, beauty, grace, just everything beautiful in this world.  
Since then, he watched other videos of Winwin’s traditional dance, the one in the 7th Sense, his performances in variety shows, and one that he would never forget as long as he lived, the Lovely video from their Rainbow V.  
He never really got a glimpse of what Ten and WinWin had prepared since everyone was busy with their own performances, so when he saw the finished video, he had to hold back his tears.  
The members would surely tease him if he tell them that.  
It was the most beautiful video he had ever watched in his life.  
Dong Si Cheng gege, what are you?  
Ten is an amazing dancer too but Xiaojun’s eyes kept on following Winwin.  
Xiaojun would do anything to be in Ten’s place.  
To be able to dance with Winwin alone.  
To be able to feel the warmth of Winwin near him.  
God, what is wrong with him?  
He shook his head and got up from his bed, he looked at his phone and saw that it was 2:37 AM.  
He had to walk silently to avoid waking up his roommates Kun and Yangyang.  
Xiaojun went to the kitchen and almost scream in shock for who he had saw sitting by the table, sipping tea while scrolling through his phone.  
With no lights on just the moonlight outside and the soft light from Winwin’s phone, he felt time slowed down at just how perfect this human being was.  
Winwin sensed someone and was also shocked to see Xiaojun.  
“Oh, Dejun, why are you up?”  
Xiaojun cleared his throat.  
“Winwin ge, I was just getting water. What about you?”  
Xiaojun walked to refrigerator and took a bottle and went to sit beside Winwin.  
“I could not sleep.”  
He answered and went to continue with his phone.  
Minutes went on without them talking, just drinking and embracing the silence of the room.  
Xiaojun threw a glance at Winwin and saw something in his eyes.  
Winwin might have thought he was doing a great job at hiding his feelings, but Xiaojun liked observing people, he always knew what was up with everybody.  
Now that he think about it, he actually heard Winwin take small sighs.  
“Win-hyung, is something bothering you?” His question came out in a whisper.  
Winwin stopped what he was doing and let go of his phone. He leaned back against the chair and covered his eyes with both of his hands.  
In the silence, Winwin let out an audible sigh.  
“If I say nothing, your stubbornness won’t let me get out of here alive.”  
Xiaojun could feel the corners of his lips lift a little, his Winwin hyung knew him too well.  
Winwin sat upright and looked at Xiaojun with a soft smile.  
“But don’t worry didi, it’s just some thoughts that’s bugging me.”  
“I’ll stop asking if you give me a key word.” Xiaojun encouraged.  
Winwin let out a low laugh and gave up.  
“Okay, you win. Hmm, a key word huh?”  
Xiaojun watched him focus on what to say and he could not help but think of how perfect the light from the moon outside outlined his gege’s beautiful face. Oh, we’ve been here before? But this man before him was just so unreal.  
“Dream.”  
Xiaojun snapped out of his thoughts and realised Winwin looking at him.  
“Dream huh?” Xiaojun repeated hoping he recovered quickly enough from his captivity in Winwin’s eyes.  
They both looked outside and stared at the dark sky.  
“Win-hyung, do you still remember the song I wrote for you?”  
Winwin raised an eyebrow and before he can answer Xiaojun’s voice filled the room and sang softly that only Winwin could hear.  
“There are so many fears in this world  
But in fact, everything is quite simple  
You always stared at the stars  
And when you feel like you’re no good  
It’s very simple. Even if we can’t see the world  
You can make the world see you  
It’s very simple. Even if you can’t see the world  
You can make the world see you”  
Winwin felt a tear drop and quickly wiped it but Xiaojun saw it.  
“Win-hyung I am always by your side, WayV is always by your side. Whatever burden you are carrying share it with us.”  
Xiaojun took hold of Winwin’s hand and looked directly at him.  
“I love you.”  
Xiaojun swore he could hear his own heartbeat. Before he can say more, Winwin gave him a sweet smile and patted his head.  
“I love you guys too.”  
Xiaojun could only let out an unreadable smile.  
“Okay ge, I’m going back to sleep. Good night or good morning.” He stood up and went to put the water bottle to the sink.  
“Me too.” Winwin said putting his teacup in the sink.  
Xiaojun was about to leave and but stopped when Winwin called his name.  
“Yes, Win-hyung.”  
Winwin walked towards him and pulled him to a tight hug.  
Xiaojun’s face turned red in an instant.  
“Thank you.” Winwin whispered to his ears and as he was about to let go, Xiaojun hugged him back just as tight.  
Xioajun buried his head on Winwin’s shoulder and felt the taller man’s hand brushing his hands through his hair.  
“Are you okay Dejun?”  
His Winwin-hyung is a simple man, but he would make sure the whole world to see how full of beauty his gege is inside out, even if they don’t deserve him.  
“Just a little longer ge.”


End file.
